


Eddie My Love

by Danielofmanycolors



Series: Reddie Playlist [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Hospitals, M/M, Singing, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielofmanycolors/pseuds/Danielofmanycolors
Summary: While Eddie has to stay in the hospital to heal, Richie stays with him to keep him company.





	Eddie My Love

Eddie sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, only half listening to Richie ramble on. He was tired, but not the kind of tired where you need to sleep, no, he was just exhausted. His face didn’t hurt quite as bad as before, but his chest was still extremely sore and it took a little effort to breathe. He was glad that Richie had stayed with him, however. The other losers had dropped in a few times to make sure he was okay, and occasionally they would bring small gifts for him, and Eddie had appreciated it greatly. But Richie never left, except for when the staff would kick him out and he’d go home to take a quick shower. Other than that, Richie sat by his side and told a bunch of corny jokes to try to keep his spirits up, even though he sucked ass at telling them.

“And I said, that’s not a horse, that’s my wife!” Richie cracked a wide grin with that one, resting his cheek in his open palm.

“Richie, shut up, you’re not funny.” Eddie gave him the most serious face he could muster, but had to look away to keep from smiling at Richie’s dopey grin. Eddie knew Richie could be funny if he actually set his mind to it, he had caused the losers to break out into laughter several times in just the past couple days, but Richie never put that same thought into jokes and comments when he did his routines. If he actually wrote his own material, Richie’s stand-up career might have gone farther, but Eddie didn’t tell him. It was Richie that sighed this time, his hand finding its way to Eddie’s and rubbing small circles in his palm. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Eds. I thought for sure you were goner.”

“Gee thanks.” Eddie shifted slightly onto his side and grimaced a bit, but he was tired of just lying on his back. He looked at Richie and frowned. He knew that Richie wasn’t getting much sleep, but the man looked as if he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in eighty years and he was only forty. “You look tired, Richie. You can go home and sleep, I won’t hold it against you.” Although Eddie did have to admit that he would miss Richie’s company. He was glad that he had someone to talk to and Richie’s small, affectionate touches made him feel so much better. Richie just shook his head and scooted his chair closer to the side of the hospital bed.

“No man, I’m not just going to leave you here by yourself. Besides, it’s nice to see you again after twenty seven years and we don’t have to fight a child-eating clown this time. I’m gonna be here for my best friend.” If there was one thing that changed about Richie that Eddie was glad about was that he wasn’t always trying to be funny or sarcastic. His glasses had slipped down his face a little bit; Eddie thought it made him look like one of those cranky old librarians. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, Eddie slowly drifting in and out of sleep.

Richie continued to tenderly rub circles into Eddie’s hand, but Eddie could tell he was getting fidgety. He could hear Richie’s shoe tap against the tile flooring as he bounced his leg. After one more quiet sigh from Richie, Eddie turned his face to look up at him.

“What is it, Richie?”

“This hospital fuckin’ sucks dude. I mean, what kind of hospital only has a radio for entertainment? Most of them have TVs somewhere in the room.” Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed, but now that Richie mentioned it, the room was pretty boring. He watched as Richie fiddled with the different knobs on the radio, desperate for some good music if that’s all they could have. “Everything about this place sucks.”

“You’re telling me. At least you’re allowed to leave.” Richie wasn’t sure if that was Eddie’s way of hinting at him to leave or not, but he just shrugged and continued his search. As he scrolled through the stations,Richie came across what seemed to be an “oldies” station and sighed. Not wanting to waste more time with the radio, he left it. Soon though, a familiar jazzy tune played from the speakers. Grinning, Richie turned to Eddie and leaned over until they were just inches apart. Eddie had always hated this song, but he hated it more when Richie would always sing along and embarrass him.

“Eddie my love, I love you so. How I’ve waited for you, you’ll never know. Please Eddie, don’t make me wait too long.” Eddie could feel his cheeks start to burn as Richie sang, his voice getting louder as the song continued. 

“Richie, your singing sucks.” Richie completely ignored his comment and kept singing, his cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so wide.

“You left me last September to return to me before long, but all I do is cry myself to sleep, Eddie, since you’ve been gone.” Eddie groaned and tried to roll over and get away from Richie’s obnoxious singing, but Richie’s grip on his hand was too tight. He intertwined their fingers as he sang, swaying side to side in his chair. “Please Eddie, don’t make me wait too long.” The song was coming to a close, and God was Eddie thankful. “Please Eddie, don’t make me wait...too long,” Richie sang softly, his forehead resting on the side of Eddie’s head near his temple. The next song started to play, but Richie didn’t bother to change it. Eddie could feel Richie’s hot breath waft against his cheek and a bit on his neck; his eyes fluttered for a second before he turned slightly, the tips of their noses touching. Richie slowly let go of Eddie’s hand and raised it up to cup his cheek. He pressed their foreheads together, his heart racing and his breaths shaky. 

“C’mon Richie.” It was barely a whisper and Richie wasn’t entirely sure if it was actually said, but Eddie’s plea reached Richie’s ears. Taking a deep breath, Richie lowered his head and pressed his lips against Eddie’s. It was just a quick kiss, Richie pulled away sooner than he wanted to. He glanced at Eddie, his nerves taking hold of him. All he saw was a smile on Eddie’s face that caused his eyes to scrunch up. Richie wasn’t sure of himself when it came to soft, more intimate things, but he was sure that Eddie was content. Internally, he wanted to laugh because what forty year old man gets nervous butterflies about a simple kiss? Him, apparently, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Slowly leaning forward, Richie kissed Eddie again, but he didn’t pull away this time. Sure, it was a sloppy kiss, but Richie enjoyed every second of it, because it was with Eddie. He could feel Eddie smile into the kiss, causing him to smile himself. This time it was Eddie who pulled away. Scooting over in his bed, Eddie patted the empty space next to him.

“Wow, we’ve kissed twice and you’re already trying to get me into bed with you.”

“Beep beep.” Chuckling, Richie slid into the empty space and propped himself up with one arm, letting Eddie get comfortable again. Eddie was beginning to fall asleep again, Richie’s warmth helping to lull him into sleep. “You’ll stay, right Rich?” He looked up at Richie with tired eyes, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Of course, Eds. You can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m going to stay here with you until you’re tired of me, which is hopefully never.” With a nod and a slight grin, Eddie laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

“You’re cheesy, man.” Richie tried to think of a comeback, but Eddie had already gone to sleep, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Looking over his sleeping form, Richie couldn’t help but smile to himself as he slipped his shoes off and crawled under the covers with Eddie, his arm draped around Eddie’s waist as he scooted closer. It didn’t take much longer for Richie to fall asleep himself, the corners of his lips turned up into a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly stepped up to the counter with a smile, a small bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear in her arms. She waited for the lady working behind the counter to notice her before she spoke up.

“Hello, I’m here to see Edward Kaspbrak.” The lady nodded and typed away on her keyboard, pulling up his information.

“He is in room 213.” She grabbed a clipboard and slid it over to Beverly. “Don’t forget to sign in before you go.”

“Thank you.” Beverly nodded and quickly scrawled her name into one of the empty boxes, quickly glancing up at the clock on the wall to get the time. As she slid the clipboard back to the receptionist, she grabbed her things and began walking down the hallway. Before she could get too far, she heard the receptionist call out to her.

“And check up on Mr. Tozier while you’re in there! He hardly ever leaves!” Beverly laughed and gave the receptionist a quick “okay” as she stepped into the elevator. It was just like Richie to come by so often that the hospital staff knows him. After the doors opened on the second floor, she stepped out into the hallway, following the signs on the walls to get to Eddie’s room. Rounding the corner and spotting Eddie’s room number, Beverly lightly rapped her knuckles against the door, waiting for an answer. When after a few seconds she received no answer, she turned the knob, slowly pushing open the door and peaking in. Her eyes landed on the sleeping forms of Eddie and Richie, a smile making its way to her lips as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. 

Setting down her gifts on the nightstand next to the radio, Beverly reached to grab her phone from her back pocket and snapped a couple quick photos of the sleeping men. Eddie’s face was buried in Richie’s chest, his hands were balled into fists and gripping the fabric of Richie’s shirt. Beverly gingerly removed Richie’s glasses from his face before he could bend them out of shape in his sleep, and set them down on the nightstand as well. He stirred slightly, scrunching up his nose before snuggling deeper into the pillow. Not wanting to wake them -- the two of them looked like they desperately needed the sleep -- Beverly grabbed a pen from her purse and snatched up the notepad that was sitting behind the radio.

Thought I would drop by for a quick visit to make sure you were doing okay, but it seems like you two are doing just fine on your own. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody.

-love Bev

Setting the notepad back down on the table where they would see it, Beverly gave them one last glance before slipping out of the room.


End file.
